


Looks Like Jealousy

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirty Josh, Hand Jobs, Jealous Chris, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Possessive Chris, Possessiveness, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't mind when Josh flirts with their friends. However, it's when people flirt back that he becomes overcome with jealousy and possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Jealousy

Chris was completely fine. Yep. Completely and utterly fine. He was fine with Josh flirting with Sam. He was fine with Josh flirting with Ashley. Hell, he was even fine with Josh flirting with all of their friends. It was the way their friendship worked and it was great. Everyone was close so it wasn't like they took the brunet's flirting seriously or even responded to it (well, maybe Chris did sometimes. Okay, he always responded and flirted back. No homo, right?). The eldest Washington even flirted with random strangers in clubs or at college and that was okay too because they wouldn't flirt back either.

Chris wasn't fine at all when people flirted back.

The blond was currently glaring at mister tall-dark-and-handsome whom Josh was flirting with at the bar. They were getting a little too close for Chris' liking and he was just about ready to go over there and tell the ridiculously attractive asshole to stand back and stop trying to get into his best friend's pants. He was a complete stranger and, for all they knew, he could be a weirdo who was going to try and sexually assault the brunet. He could be a drug dealer or a pimp looking to take advantage of someone they viewed as being vulnerable and the blond wasn't going to allow that to happen. This had absolutely nothing to do with the crush he'd had on Josh since fifth grade and certainly nothing to do with his possessiveness despite the fact that he and Josh weren't even an item. He was just thinking of his friend's safety and that was it. Honestly, that was all it was.Okay, so maybe that was a little bit of a lie. Maybe his crush and his possessiveness did have a little to do with it. Not much, but a little. Or a lot. Or maybe that was it entirely. Jesus, this was getting out of hand now. They were college students for crying out loud! The techie should have been able to keep his feelings in check and be mature about all of this. So what if Josh and some guy were flirting? So what if they were giving each other bedroom eyes as if they were ready to go to town on each other? So what if that guy was running his fingertips over Josh's thigh the way that Chris wanted to?

"Um, Chris? You're kinda giving that guy the death stare," Ashley pointed out as she nudged him with her elbow. The blond tore his eyes away from Josh and the guy to look at Ash and see that she was giving him a sympathetic smile. He let out a sigh and leaned forward so that his head was resting upon his folded arms, pouting and sulking. It wasn't fair. He'd wanted Josh way longer than that guy had and yet the brunet was more interested in whoever he was. Asshat.

"C'mon, man, lighten up! You could get any chick that you want so why don't you go out and play the field a bit?" Mike tried to lighten up the mood but Chris just shrugged. Why did he even agree to come out to a bar with everyone? Oh yeah, because Josh had convinced him and Chris found it difficult to say no to him. He took another glance over at the bar and saw that they'd moved much closer to each other now. Josh's knee was practically touching that guy's crotch. He felt another surge of possessiveness and clenched his fists.

"I swear to god, Christopher, if you don't stop watching them I'm going to slap you," Jess huffed. Chris sat back up and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't really feel much like being on the receiving end of one of Jess' slaps. They kinda hurt.

"Sorry. I just… how the fuck am I supposed to just sit here and watch him flirting with that asshole whilst I can't even get him to look my way?" he tutted. The blonde exchanged some hushed words with Emily before getting up and seating herself in his lap. His face turned beetroot red and he was suddenly very glad that the lighting was somewhat dim and red so she wouldn't be able to tell. She wasn't exactly the most unattractive of girls and he'd never had someone good looking sitting in his lap like this before. He definitely hadn't had someone straddle him like Jess was and he was at a loss for what to do. What was the appropriate path of action in this sort of situation? She was supposed to be with Emily so why was she practically riding his lap?

"It's okay," she said as if she'd read his mind, "Em's alright with it as long as we don't go any further than kissing and stuff." One of her perfectly manicured hands cupped his face and she winked at him as she started to lean in. What was he meant to do now? He didn't want to kiss Jess! The techie didn't care if he had Emily's permission, this just felt wrong. He gently lifted Jess off his lap and stood up, brushing himself down and rising from his seat. He turned once more and saw Josh biting his lip as the guy he was flirting with whispered something into his ear. He tensed up and danced his way through the crowd of people towards the men's restroom. He needed a moment to recollect himself and try to calm the hell down.

Panting, the blond stared at his reflection in the mirror by the sinks. He sighed and started pinching the skin of his face. He was a little chubby in the face, in fact he had a little bit of chub all over, but he wouldn't call himself unattractive as such. He wasn't exactly the hottest thing to walk the earth but he liked to think he was at least moderately good looking. And his jokes weren't so terrible that they'd make someone hide in a hole for all eternity. Not all of them, anyway. Maybe it was because he was still a virgin and he hadn't really had many relationships. Did Josh want someone with experience? Maybe the brunet just wasn't attracted to him and only flirted with him because he flirted with the rest of their friends and didn't want Chris to feel left out. Ugh, he knew he'd regret coming out for a drink tonight. He should have just stayed at home and studied or something. At least then he wouldn't have to watch his best friend getting off with some stranger at the bar.

"Cochise? Hey, what are you doing in here, bro?"

Chris didn't need to turn round to know it was Josh. Firstly because it was only him who ever called the blond 'Cochise' and secondly because he could see the eldest Washington in the mirror. The heat from the bar had cause him to sweat, his dark curls sticking to his forehead. His thin green t-shirt was sticking to his body and Chris could see faintly the little bumps of muscle on his torso. Josh's jeans were tight fitting and clung to his thighs and calves perfectly, accentuating them. He looked fucking hot and it just wasn't fair.

"Needed to uh… cool down?" he tried. Josh chuckled and stood beside him at the sink. He turned on the water faucet and The techie couldn't help but watch as the eldest Washington splashed his own face with water. It dripped down his face and onto his shirt and this was becoming less fair with every passing minute. Why was he best friends with the hottest guy he'd ever seen in his entire life?

"Give me your glasses and splash some water on yourself. Cool you right down, bro," the brunet suggested with a low purr in his voice. God fucking damn it, why did he have such an attractive voice?

"Sure. Don't get them wet," he agreed as he hid his desire to kiss him hard and rough against he sink. He took off his glasses and gave them to Josh, their fingers brushing gently (purposefully?). The blond licked his lips and used the still running water to splash his face. The coolness helped to calm him down a little and he felt more relaxed now. Well, he did until he felt Josh's crotch against his ass. The feeling of Josh's chest against his back and breathing against his neck made him shiver and move back against him instinctively. Was this actually happening right now? This had to be some weird dream, right? He had to be imagining this.

"Do you know how hot you look, Chris? How much I wanted to bend you over and fuck you until you screamed my name for the whole bar to hear?" Josh purred seductively into Chris ear, tongue flicking against the outer shell. The feeling of the brunet's tongue made the techie gasp and instinctively wiggle his butt against Josh's groin.

"J-Josh…" he moaned. His eyelashes fluttered as he looked at their reflection in the mirror. Bad mistake. The sight of them both bent over the sink and sweating made his cock stir in his pants and strain against his jeans.

"But nope," the eldest Washington sighed as he got up and moved away, "I can't have that. So, I had to settle for that guy at the bar. He's not that bad looking. He looks like he'd be a screamer in bed, yanno? Especially if I rammed into him hard enough." Chris immediately stood up and whirled round to scowl at him. He pulled Josh closer by the collar of his shirt so that they were nose to nose and looking into each other's eyes.

"You're not fucking him," he growled out. Josh's hands grabbed his hips dangerously as their growing excitements rubbed against each other. Both men released hushed groans of pleasure at the feeling.

"And why's that, Cochise? Jealous?" Josh teased.

Chris snapped and smashed their mouths together, moaning lightly into the kiss. Their lips moved sloppily against one another's as curious hands roamed each other's bodies. The blond pushed them both away from the sink and into one of the cubicles. He kicked the door closed behind them and strategically locked it before allowing himself to be practically thrown against it. They broke away momentarily and gasped for air.

"Not jealous," he murmured. The eldest Washington chuckled breathlessly as he rested his palm against Chris' bulge.

"Looks like jealousy," he teased before kissing the blond's neck. Chris mewled and bucked his hips when Josh started palming him too and buried his hands into the dark curls. The friction and the pressure against his manhood felt amazing as his hips rocked to try and get more friction. The eldest Washington bit down suddenly, making the blond shudder in delight. The way the brunet sucked and licked at the skin where he'd just bitten made Chris whimper and beg for Josh to give him more. They both fumbled with the blond's zipper on his jeans and he sighed when some of the pressure finally left, jeans being pulled down to his ankles. His boxers went with them and the air hitting his cock was enough to make him let out an almost inaudible sigh. Josh chuckled and Chris watched as he pulled down his own boxers and jeans too. They kissed again, tongues battling for dominance, as the brunet began to pump their lengths with one hand. His other hand reached round behind Chris and massaged an ass cheek gently.

"Oh fuck, Josh, that feels so good," the techie moaned loudly. Josh hummed as their hips moved against the brunet's hand. Chris could feel their dicks rubbing against each other and the hand and he threw his head back as his hips bucked. He wanted more, he wanted it so bad, but it felt so fucking good like this. He was leaking pre-cum now and it was making them both slick as Josh's hand glided up and down their manhoods with ease.

"You're so wet, Cochise. We're both so fucking wet. Feels amazing," the eldest Washington purred into his ear and he shivered. He was vaguely aware that anyone could walk in there and hear them both but he couldn't give a shit. He felt too good to even care. The calloused skin of Josh's palm felt incredible against his hot flesh and he wanted more. Wanted to feel more.

"You gonna pop my cherry, bro?" he asked. "You gonna fuck me in this cubicle? Make me beg you to go hard and fast as you bend me over?" Josh groaned and moved his hand faster. The increased speed made it feel even more pleasurable and he hastily moved his hands so that he was cupping Josh's behind. He squeezed and kneaded it in time with the hand that was jerking them both off and they kissed deeply.

"Later. Just wanna touch your hot cock and make you cum on me. Gonna make you cum so hard," he growled.

Mewling, Chris rocked his hips and felt Josh move his too. Heat and pressure started to build up in his crotch and he knew he was getting closer and closer to release. He latched his mouth onto Josh's and their tongues met messily. The feeling was getting stronger and more intense minute by minute and his breathing began to pick up. His balls were aching a little but he didn't care. He was in a cubicle with Joshua fucking Washington and he was receiving the best hand job he was ever going to get in his life. Josh's rough fingers were bringing him so much pleasure and he wanted so much to bend over so the brunet could fuck him there and then but neither of them had lube so that was a no-go for now. Maybe if they both went home together later…

"I'm so close, Josh. So close," he moaned. Josh kissed his neck and groaned against the sensitive skin.

"Do it," he whispered. Chris' back arched slightly and he tried to regulate his breathing. His head tilted back and he felt the first waves of orgasm hit him.

"Oh shit, Josh! Oh Josh!" he cried out as he felt himself cover Josh's hand and stomach with cum. Pleasure rippled through his body, head to toe, and he kept releasing until he was finally done. Josh let go of him and continued to pump himself. The blond got down on his knees in the spur of the moment and stuck his tongue out. He remembered vaguely a conversation they'd had a while back about things they fantasised about and he remembered that one of the things Josh had said was that he fantasised about cumming on someone's tongue and lips as he watched. The brunet seemed to understand immediately because he rested the head on Chris' tongue just as he came.

"That's so hot, Cochise," he grunted out as he coated the techies lips and tongue with the creamy white substance.

When it was all over, Chris got up and swallowed before licking his lips. The brunet moaned quietly and they kissed, the salty taste mixing with saliva. They broke apart and grinned, exhausted, as they pulled their boxers and jeans back up. The bottoms of their shirts were covered in cum but neither of them seemed to care as they left the cubicle to wash their hands in the sink.

"Still sure you're not jealous, Cochise?" Josh teased. Chris smirked and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He ran his tongue up the eldest Washington's neck and made eye contact with him in the mirror.

"Not jealous anymore. Wanna head home and do it again?" he hummed.

Josh's only answer was to drag him out of the club and hail a taxi.


End file.
